our mission, our task
by Elsaful
Summary: mission: to find.... a ring?hmm.. natsmeXmikan
1. a new project

**_Gakuen Alice is owned by the great Mangaka Tachibana Higuchi. I'm just same poor kid down the road who took in interest for Alice Academy and is trying to write something out of it. And my point here is ------- Don't sue me..._**

_**CHAPTER 1 : A TEST? A MISSION?**_

****

_**startingstartingstartingstartingstarting**_

It was another peaceful morning, another near perfect day…. Why not make it a **perfect **day, you might ask.. I'll tell you as I start off my 1st ever made fanfiction with…

"**WAAAaaa……… OH MY GOD!!! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod……** I'm going to be late... **AGAIN..** and jinno-sensei will make me stay back and I can't eat my lunch and I can't attend lessons because some odd jobs.. but that's good isn't it? Oh no... I don't attend lessons means more detention.. why on earth would I think it's good.. and I won't be able to finish my homework on time and I won't be able to eat my dinner and I won't be able to rest well enough and I will get up late again tomorrow…"she was late according to her pink Mickey Mouse watch but was still rooted on her cold tiled floor thinking what else will be happening…

A certain brunette was seen running out of her two-star bedroom towards her class. You heard it right, our beloved idiot was now a two-star student because of some I-don't-know-what reasons.. but that does not change the fact that her so-called **'_cold-and-heartless'_ BEST **friend remains cold and heartless towards her.. and never to allow that brunette to hug her during morning greetings…

Back to our beloved hazel colored eye girl here, she rushed to the front door of class B's classroom and slam the door open. Her palms were on her knees as she pants hard. There was no teacher in sight. She checked her watch again. Then check the clock on the wall after that. She was not late. Instead, she was half an hour early. Millions of question marks appeared above her head. But had disappeared as soon as she saw someone.

**_who?who?who?who?who?who?who?who?_**

And that certain someone is the one who created a certain noisy brunette's watch and gave it to her. And the certain watch is in certain shades of pink with some certain Mickey Mouse design on it. She purposely made it half an hour earlier to make sure she will not be late and gave it to her the day before. Actually, she had collected 10 rabbits for that watch. It was her so-called best friend after she had when through all the troubles leaving her grandfather to find this certain academy and finally her. And you are right if your guess is….

"HOTARUUU …." The pig-tailed girl took a few steps forward…

_**MeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhile**_

****

Hotaru heard her name being called. she knew who it was. But still tiled her head and have a look. She saw the one who claims to be her best friend, running towards her like a mad dog. "Mikan." Short and simple, it was all she said.. and I might as well add in, expressionlessly.

**_MikanMikanMikanMikanMikanMikanMikan_**

"HOTARUUU….." Mikan leaped into the air with her arms open. Determined to greet her friend with the warmest good morning ever…

( take note: change of background—flowers all over.)

Hotaru just stared at her.

3……

2………

1…………

_Baka.Baka.Baka._

Inserting her baka gun into her bag. " Don't disturb me when I'm working." Not waiting for another word, she turned back to her own invention, leaving Mikan crying a waterfall at the other end of the classroom where she was pushed by the force of the ever-so-famous baka gun.

"Are you alright, Mikan ?" Yuu hurried to her and helped her out like he always did.

"I'm alright. Thank you, lincho" showing her never-dieing-smile at her other best friend.

"Good Morning Everyone !" Mikan said cheerfully, forgetting what Hotaru had just did. Yuu sweat-dropped at the change of behavior of this girl. She was crying for a moment and smiling in the next. Impressive, I should say.

"Good Morning" some replied.

"Good Morning Mikan" said Anna and Nonoko said in unison as they walked towards Mikan. They settled down with Mikan and chit-chat about what happened yesterday. ( some sort of reflection, I guess.. )

A few minutes later, the door opened and revealed a genius who always ditches class and an animal lover.

"Good Morning, Ruka-pyon , Natsume" Mikan said with her smile plastered on her face.

"Good Morning, Mikan" Ruka replied

"hng" was the only sound make by Natsume.

"Natsume, you should reply a greeting and stop being so rude." Mikan pouted.

He caught a glimpse of her pouting and thought that it was cute. Nevertheless, he smirked and said " and why would I care what you say " it was not a question. More like something to annoy her further.

Before she could spit anymore words, Sumire pushed her away. Getting a better view of Natsume and Ruka and greeting them with her oh-so-sweet-that-only-she-thinks-so voice.

Natsume took his manga that he brought along and place it on his face, ignoring the noise that the class had made. Ruka on the other hand focus on his bunny. Both ignoring the fact that Sumire was still taking to them.

After some time, Narumi-sensei came into the classroom.

"Good Morning, class."

"Good Morning, Narumi-sensei"

After he took the class attendants, he smiles at the class. "I'm glad that all of you are here. That made my life easier. First of all, all of you are going to take a test two days later from now. You pass this test and you might get a reward. This test is simple, you are in a pair with your partner and you will be assigned for a task in a mission. Do your part and complete this mission. I'll explain the details and give you your task tomorrow so make sure you come. Rest well people, the rest of the day is yours" with this, Mr. Narumi went off leaving the class chattering among themselves.

"Let's go, Ruka" Natsume said coldly then stood up and head for the door followed by Ruka.

_**MeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhile**_

****

"_wow … our test is a mission… that would be easier than any paper test right? And there's a reward too. I wonder what kind of mission and task we have."_ Mikan wondered.

**A/n: I wonder too… should I delete this thing? But I want to finish it… its my work after all. It might not be the best piece I had ever done, but I put my effort into this… sorry for my language and mistakes. My English isn't that good, so please bear with it.. and I find myself long-winded… SORRY **


	2. a disguise date

**_Gakuen Alice is owned by Mangaka Tachibana Higuchi. I only own my teddies my school books my bed my CD player and some clothing._**

**_CHAPTER 2 : OUR REST, OUR TRIP… _**

_**flashback**_

"_wow … our test is a mission… that would be easier than any paper test right? And there's a reward too. I wonder what kind of mission and task we have."_ Mikan wondered.

_**end of flashback**_

_**startingstartingstartingstartingstarting**_

It was on the same day, Mikan was sleeping soundly under the sakura tree. Unknown to her that a pair of ruby eyes belonged to a certain kuro neko was watching. Natsume was sitting beside Mikan, reading or pretending to read his manga. His mind was all about the brunette whose head is on his shoulder.

_**flashback**_

"Natsume… can I sit beside you?"

He grunt. Mikan took it as a yes and sat beside him.

"Natsume… what mission do you think we have? What task do you think we are going to take? What if I can't complete it? I would be a burden to all, wouldn't I ? Natsume,…"

"Shut up will you… and how am I suppose to know all those." He yelled.

"well, I'm just asking.." she said as she bend her head down. Feeling sorry for disturbing him. then Natsume started to hear sobs… he realize she was crying

_Oh no, she is crying and I'm the one who made her cry…what am I suppose to do now._

"Stop crying, you crybaby. You will know all your answers tomorrow." Natsume had his bangs over his eyes as he whispered.

But it was loud and clear to Mikan. She dried her tears with her uniform sleeves and replaced it with a wide smile.

"Natsume, can you go to the centre town with me later? Hotaru and Lincho were called by Narumi-sensei and I have nobody to go with me. Please??" Mikan said as her puppy eyes became watery.

_Not those eyes. Why did she have to do this._ Not realizing that he took a long time to figure out. And not giving her a reply.

"Never mind then. Since you are so busy, I'll ask Tsubasa-senpai later on." Mikan said sadly and disappointedly, her arm covering her knees and her head in her arms.

_That Andou… why does she have to find that Andou every now and then… oh no, she is going to cry again… what should I do… why does she have to be such a crybaby_…

Mikan stood up and was about to walk away when Natsume hold onto her wrist and force her to sit back. "I'll go… I need to buy something…" he said as his bangs still covering his face.

Mikan broke into another silly smile again. This made Natsume relieve but of course, he didn't show it.

"Let's go there in the afternoon… all the shops would be opened by then." Mikan chipped. Looking up at the sky and yawned. Not soon afterwards, she fell asleep and her head unknowingly dropped on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume just let out a small smile and "rest well, baka"

_**end of flashback**_

_**that afternoonthat afternoonthat afternoon**_

Mikan dragged Natsume into all shops she saw, Natsume just let her dragged him. He was enjoying being pulled around by Mikan in hand. They finally sat down on a bench in the park, Mikan eating her ice-cream while Natsume read his manga. Mikan sat on the bench, swinging her legs to and fro while she licked her chocolate ice-cream, like a 3-year-old. Natsume had enjoyed the silent peace until….

_**what happenedwhat happenedwhat happened**_

"Tsubasa-senpai!!!Misaki-senpai!!!Kaname-senpai!!!"Mikan run towards her beloved senpais. "Kaname-senpai, you are out of the hospitals?"

"No, not yet.. they allowed me to come to center town once in a while because they said that I would feel better than staying in my room for the rest of my life. Of course, with some company." He said pointing at Tsubasa and Misaki.

"I hoped you are better now." Mikan said as Tsubasa notice that a flame caster was watching them.

"Mikan, do you normally leave your partner alone when you are on a date?" Tsubasa said half-teasingly.

"Tsubasa-senpai, we just came here to buy something. It wasn't a date." Mikan yelled as she turns slightly pink, waving her arms in the air. Natsume heart sank as he heard her, he felt a little disappointed about that.

"Anyway, Mikan, have guys eat your lunch?" Misaki asked

"Not yet. We are thinking of eating later.."

"Well then, let's go" Tsubasa put his arm around his junior and pushed her forward while Misaki approached Natsume and invite him for lunch. Natsume being Natsume decline it and walk away from them. But he was heated up when he saw Tsubasa had his arm on Mikan's shoulder.

"Today is extremely hot, don't you think?" Tsubasa asked as Misaki and Kaname nodded their heads in agreement. He knows it is because of certain flame caster and the other notice it too, expect for Mikan who is acting like Mikan, and had nullify that alice before it reach her, confused about the weather.

"It must be that drizzle before… and it is evaporating so it is hot… let's hurry!!! I'm hungry…" Mikan said as her senpais sweat-drop and being pulled by her to a restaurant and take their lunch…

_**meanwhilemeanwhilemeanwhilemeanwhile**_

Natsume sat at the opposite café to them. _That stupid Andou, I'll make him my salve someday.._

**A/n: How was it? Good? Bad? It suck? Orh… plz review… waaaaaa this is my chapter 2 hope u had enjoy it though it's pretty short… I'll do my best **


	3. a promise of worries over nothing

**_Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy is own by Mangaka Tachibana Higuchi. I am only the founder of canrol and creater of canrolii. Sob…sob… don't waste your time to sue me…_**

_**Flashback**_

Natsume sat at the opposite café to them. _That stupid Andou, I'll make him my salve someday.._

_**End of Flashback**_

**_CHAPTER 3 : A PROMISE OF WORRIES OVER NOTHING_**

**-starting**

It was their dinner time in the Alice Academy when Mikan and her senpais went back. Unknowingly to them, they are followed by a certain black cat. Mikan went straight to the cafeteria to have her dinner. Not bothering to knock on Hotaru's door and ask her to join her, she already knows where she is.

"HOTARUUU……!!!!! " Mikan jump into the air towards where Hotaru was sitting with Yuu who started eating their dinner half an hour ago…

_Baka.Baka.Baka._

"Never to do that when I'm eating." Hotaru said coldly as she stuffed her mouth with another spoonful of crab eggs. Mikan being Mikan cried her heart out complaining how heartless her friend is while Yuu helped her up, as per usual… Mikan dusted her skirt and dried her tears. "Thank you Linchou" she sits beside Hotaru and "itakaikmus" she said as her eyes fixed on Hotaru, remembering the lumps on her head. While Anna and Nonoko came to them.

"Hello Hotaru, Linchou, Mikan." They said together as Mikan replied the greetings with her mouth full. Hotaru was just eating her dinner, nodding her head to acknowledge. With her same blank face. "Hello Anna, Nonoko" Yuu said. He had finished his dinner about 10 minutes before Mikan joined them. He was waiting for Hotaru so they can carry on with some work, but Hotaru's serving of dinner was almost un-finish-able.

Anna and Nonoko took the other two empty seats and started a conversation.

"I'm so excited about the test!" Anna squeal

"WHAT!! WE HAVE A TEST?!?" She yelled as her food spit out from her mouth and her eye balls almost fall off from the socket, shocked. "OH NO… WHAT IS THE SUBJECT?? I HOPE IT'S NOT MATHS.. I'M WORST IN IT!! WHEN IS IT? NOT TOMMOROW RIGHT? OR I'LL BE IN FOR MORE DETENTION TO DO WITH JINNO-SENSEI!!! WAAA… I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH JIN-JIN" Mikan cried as her tears gushed out like a spoiled water tap.

"No, Mikan.. Remember what Narumi-sensei said before he released us this morning?? It has something to do with tasks and a mission. Can you recall?" Nonoko explained to her as all of them, expect for hotaru, sweat-dropped.

"Not with that pea-brain of hers. Some more, she has shortened memory…" Hotaru said, emotionlessly. "Hotaru!!!!" Mikan cried another waterfall again. The previous puddle was not dry yet.

Mikan suddenly stopped crying a said "oh ya… we have to complete a task given… with our partners…" she stopped for the second time and her eyes widen. "I DON'T WANT TO PARTNER THAT PREVERT!!!!" she shouted as all eyes in the cafeteria pinned their focus on the mad girl. Everybody sweat-dropped again, seeing how Mikan had changed her attention so fast, except for the emotionless Hotaru.

**-later that night**

Mikan was in her bed, tossing and turning, another sleepless night for her. It was frustrating, she seems to not stop thinking about the excitement, fear, shock about the task and her partner. Her Alice was to nullify other's Alice, what good will it do. If she had to fight someone without Alice, it is a sure lose case… Even fighting someone with Alice, her Alice control has still not improved, she might lose… She didn't want to burden anyone or make them worried.

She got up, took a coat she and jump out of her window. (don't worry, she did not commit suicide)

She hanged onto the tree branch near her window and climbed down the tree. She did not walk out of the front door because she would be caught. And when you are caught not in your bed after bedtime without a valid reason, you will get detention. The worst thing is, the detention teacher is jinno-sensei…

Mikan walked towards the tree she always go to. It was her favorite tree, the cherry blossom tree. ( I prefer calling it the _sakura_ tree..) As she got nearer, she saw someone there. Someone with raven hair and ruby eyes, it's Natsume.

"Oi, Polka dots. Why aren't you in bed yet."

"My name is Mkan, Mr. Prevert. And I can't sleep." She said and sat beside Natsume.

"Worried?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… I'm not surprised… with that ostrich brain of yours."

"…"

Natsume raise his eyebrow at the girl sitting beside her. "Now I'm surprised_.." it's not usual for her to be so quiet.. _"What's wrong with you now?"

"I'm just worried… what if I can't do my job properly… I would be a burden to the rest of the class.. and you. It would be even worst if I get you guys in danger or what so ever, I would never be able to forgive myself… you know, with that ostrich brain of mine, I create more problem rather than helping out… and what if... i can't go back to grandpa... i.. i... " Mikan started to sob silently. Unfortunately, Natsume sitting beside her in the deafening silent night heard her.

Nastume sensed that Mikan was really depressed. "There is nothing for you to worry, stupid. I'll help you with your job. It' our task right… I'm not sure what the others think, but you won't cause me in any danger. Even if I am, I have nine lives you know." He joked. ( un-believe-able sia… Natsume, that kuro neko actually joked…) "Now go to bed, if anything happens we will come up with some back up planning and help you. I'll cover it up for you, just stop worrying over nothing."

Mikan stared at him, mouth opened but no words came out. She looked at the clear round moon for another second then nods her head. All her worries written on her face was replaced with a big wide smile. "Thanks Natsume" she got up and skipped back to her room.

_I'll never let anything happen to you or anyone, I promised. If there is anything to reach you, it has to go through me. _Natsume looked up at the moon. Then looked at the path Mikan went.

**_A/n: how issit? Any good? I apologized for my tenses. I realize I put past and sometimes present… weird me.. I know… but it is my English… I have bad language… SORRY!!! Btw, I'm not sure about cats having nine lives… I just heard it from others. I heard that fox also have nine lives… WOW… my favorite Natsume and Naruto both have nine lives… wahahahaha…… anyways, thx for reading…_**


	4. just a game

**_Alice Academy is own by Tachibana Higuchi. It has nothing to do with me. Except the fact that I'm writing a story 'bout it… only this plot… nothing else…_**

_**Flashback**_

_I'll never let anything happen to you or anyone, I promised. If there is anything to reach you, it has to go through me. _Natsume looked up at the moon. Then looked at the path Mikan went.

_**End of flashback**_

**CHAPTER 4 : OUR MISSION? MORE LIKE A GAME…**

**--starting**

A fresh new day, the sun shines brightly and early birds were gathering on the academy ground, waiting for some worms to make a wrong move which will end their blind lives. It was a unbelievable day… why? It's because someone was not late. And without the help of the half an hour earlier watch. Wow? Yar… It's Mikan, walking down the corridor heads down, looking at every pebble she walked passed. She was not depressed, she was just surprised to see what she could not normally see. Worms hiding behind the pebbles from birds… so the worms can actually see…

Mikan woke up early that particular morning. Nervous, I guess. A super cheerful Mikan with a super wide smile that you can see her smile a hundred miles away, opened class B's front door and " ohaiyo minna-san" she opened her eyes, only to blink at an empty room.. The early Mikan checked for the time and found out she was an hour early. "oh well…" she settled down on her seat and stared at a particular Sakura tree outside the window. Later did she realize someone was there. Some flame caster with raven hair.

Mikan approached the tree and planned to surprise Natsume with a 'boo!'. Mikan creped at the opposite direction where Natsume is facing, preparing to yell into his ear but suddenly stop.

If you think that Mikan stop because Natsume set fire on her hair, you are wrong. If you think Mikan stop because she can't bear to do that on Natsume, you are partially correct. She saw Natsume resting, sleeping to be exact. (what a rare sight.) Natsume was sleeping so peacefully under the shelter of the tree.

Mikan sat down beside him and stare at him. She never noticed that Natsume had so peaceful looking face. He was forever frowning, smirking… hmm.. what else…? Whatever.. she just never noticed that there is such a gentle Natsume. Yar, only can be seen when he is sleeping. Mikan keep staring at him until he fidgeted a little at woke up.

Mikan quickly looked away. Natsume rubbed his eyes… _oh god.. I fell asleep under this darn tree last night.. then realize someone was there._ He sighed as he saw Mikan… _but wait, what is Mikan doing there? How long has she been here? _( it was 15 minutes.. that means there is still 45 minutes for Natsume to get change. Ps. He is in his pajamas…)_ What the….and she early… unbelievable…_

"Ohaiyo Natsume" Mikan said with a wide smile. "you better hurry up because you only have 15 minutes to get changed." She looked at her watch again. "oh, correction. You still have 45 minutes to get change or you will be late…" Mikan put both her hands behind her head and lean back.

"tng… Who cares if I am late." Natsume snapped and stood up.

"Today is important you know… its when Narumi-sensei will brief us on our test!" Mikan yelled as Natsume started to walk away.

_Oh great… the mission…_ He mentally slapped himself.

_**- later during class (fast forward )**_

"And now I'll tell you what you need to know about the mission which all of you are involved. Before that, all of you shall sit with your partner."

_**- after settled down**_

"Good... and your task is…" Narumi-sensei paused for a second. "to find something…" everybody fall in anime style.

"That's a piece of cake." Sumire exclaimed.

"but…" now, the attention was back at Narumi-sensei's "but". ( the word –but- )

"But, it is something you have never seen before. smell before or even heard before…" the class is filled with "orh"s and "ahh"s…

"It seems like the… 'things' that you are going to find have been scattered across the entire area of alice academy, by the spies who are from the anti-organization but was found out when they had stolen the… 'things'.. " Narumi-sensei continued " it could be anywhere… under your bed… among a bush… blah blah blah… but I don't think anyone would fancy eating it so no worries"

"Now, every pairs send a person and line a straight row in front of me. You will pick an envelope from this black bag. And wait for further instructions."

_**- later…**_

"In each envelope, you will find will have a picture, information of the object and some clues. And your task is…, to find it" Narumi-sensei said in a rather serious tone. "Finding something is simple, but still, not as simple as you think. Because the 'things' you are going to find is top secret, you can't let any other people than you and your partner know. Also, let me warned you, the other spies, if there is any, in this school might know where it is hidden. But if on your way to the 'things', you meet them… you have two things to do… grab the stuff and run. Got it? "

"Your deadline is in a month. Everyday lessons will be cut half so you can go find it when the sun is still up. And it starts tomorrow onwards. Gambatte neh, minna-san. Ja-ne" Narumi-sensei went back to his care-free mode and went out of the class. Leaving his precious students and their task.

Mikan stood up to protest but jinno-sensei had came in to the class.

"What do you think you are doing, Sakura?"

**_A/n: pls don't kill me.. pls don't kill me.. pls don't kill me….. the treasure hunting mission/game is lame. I noe tt… jus don't kill me can le… why I put it a teasure hunting game is becoz' I love teasure hunt.. again… its lame I noe… anyway… who wans fighting scenes? And kiss scenes… hmm.. I hav no idea how to write tt.. teach mi and I'll try.. k? hope you like it.. bleah!_**


	5. infor vs trust vs genius

**_Wahahaha… canrolii strikes back with her chapter 5… Sorry to you for waiting so long (if anybody ever wait…) and I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE… not even in my dreams… haix.. enjoy!_**

_** flashback**_

"_Your deadline is in a month. Everyday lessons will be cut half so you can go find it when the sun is still up. And it starts tomorrow onwards. Gambatte neh, minna-san. Ja-ne" Narumi-sensei went back to his care-free mode and went out of the class. Leaving his precious students and their task._

_Mikan stood up to protest but jinno-sensei had came in to the class._

"_What do you think you are doing, Sakura?"_

_** end of flashback**_

**CHAPTER 5 : **

_**starting**_

"HOTARRUUU..….!!!"

_Baka.Baka.Baka._

"Hotaru… How could you… I'm your best friend, you heartless freak… waaaa…."and this cause the academy to have an additional artificial indoor lake.

"Go away… Don't come near me, baka" Hotaru stated, like a blizzard just struck the academy. Or a blizzard just struck** her** to be more pacific.

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?"

"I'm extremely well, lincho" Mikan said while turns backs to her normally self. Who is now smiling stupidly like she owns the Earth…

Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu were having their lunch. And after this they will have their free period. Why..? The test… remember? They will have one whole month of free time. And I don't think anyone would slack off this month cause IT IS A MISSION! A TEST! TOP SECRET AND CONFIDENTAL ….

Ehem… as I was saying…

So you see… Everyone is quite serious about this. Including the kuro neko, Mikan's partner. He would not want Mikan to search the entire academy to find a ring right? Maybe he would… but lets assume he cant bear that to happen. While Mikan was still eating her lunch, Natsume started finding more information about this ring..

He started with the internet.

_** flashback**_

"_Natsume!" Mikan whispered as she handed the envelope to him and he just stared at it until Narumi-sensei left the classroom._

_lunchtime_

_Natsume tear the enveloped and a picture fell onto Natsume's lap, a picture of a ring with some flowered designed ruby on it. And there was a piece of paper to go with it. (he is in his room right now)_

_(on that piece of paper…)_

_**Object title: garnet of formal carnation**_

**_Object Code : _**Mg3Al2/SiO4/3

_**Object description : **a ring,_

_on the ring_

_red ruby on "Garnet of formal carnation" is a mineral Pyrope. Collectively known as the_ Pyralspite_ garnets (**pyr**ope, **al**mandine, **sp**essartine_).

_Design of flower based on carnation._ Dianthus, _its botanical name._

_Made by Professor. Tasear Kiresa since 1685._

_Implanted an Alice of fire._

_NOT FOR SALE!!_

_---_

_Nastume raised his eyebrow. "That's all..? I got a weird feeling about this.." he thought_

_** end of flashback** _

Now it is the time…time after lunch, and Hotaru and Yuu went to their own partners for their own research and stuff…

Same to Mikan-chan… she was walking… no… running down every corridor there is in the academy… why? Isn't it obvious… to find her partner. Natsume called her to find him after lunch when she gave him the envelope.

_** meanwhile**_

**_to Hotaru and partner,Ruka_**

_Note:_

_**Object title: **Clear Marine Jonquil_

**_Object code:_** Be3Al2Si6O18

_**Object description: **a ring,_

_On the ring_

_Aquamarine (Lat. aqua marina, "Gem of the sea") is a __gemstone__-quality transparent._

_Flowered design based on Jonquil._  
aka. _Narcissus jonquilla(in latin)_

_Made by Doctor. Jincho Ukinomi since 1685 _

_Implanted the Alice of Water _

_NOT FOR SALE!_

"What do you think this is suppose to mean, Hotaru"

"Don't know. Anyway, Ruka. Let's search for the infor…"

"Didn't Narumi-sensei said that there is no information of the ring anyway?"

_Baka.Baka.Baka._

"The Design! That might be a hint. Baka."

"But this ring and the other stuff is randomly scattered throughout the academy isn't it?"

"You are such a idiot."

"What do you mean?"

Hotaru went to her desk and took out a mini camera. Connect to computer and ...

"**How sure can I thrust your student, Narumi-sensei?"** said a young voice.

The room is dark and the video is rather blur but they can see the back view of Narumi talking to someone behind the curtains.

"**As much as you thrust me, sir"**

_That mean's totally none…_Ruka said to his consciences

"**Fine, but who would be responsible for it if those treasures go missing? You are aware of what could happen if it falls into the bad hands, I assume?" **

"**Yes, I had one of my students to prepare a radiator for each rings. She gave it to me just now and I'll attach each radiator to each ring right away after I got those."**

"**And how much do u thrust that particular student of yours?"**

"**As much as in thrust my Alice, sir. Don't worry. I had confirm that she had no back up to find those herself…" **Narumi added** "With my Alice of course."**

"**Collect them an hour later. Personally."**

"**Iai, pres"**

Hotaru switched off the window player. Leaving Ruka in his confusion state.

"What's happening?" Ruka stared at Hotaru, obviously waiting.

"Narumi-sensei said something about the rings right?"

Ruka nodded his head.

"and something about some radiator right?"

Again, Ruka nodded.

"That means the intruder was a lie. AAO did not send any spy or what-so-ever. He just want us to play treasure hunt. And in case the rings were found by other people, there's always the Hotaru branded radiator" hotaru said it in a single breath. Monotonously.

"How come you…." Ruka rise his eyebrow. " you made those radiator?"

"Baka"

"Then what's the search for? You can easily track the rings right? Then it'll…"

"It's no use. I destroyed them… my back up of the transistor.."

"Orh… Narumi-sensei's Alice?"

"For once I think you got that correct." Hotaru 'praised' Ruka in her ever-so-similar voice.

**Meanwhile**

Natsume was resting on top of the sakura tree when he saw Mikan running towards him. He jumped off the tree as Mikan reached there. Palms resting on the soft grass, panting heavily… in the eyes of the kuro neko, a tired, because she is looking everywhere _for him_, but ever-so-cheerful angel was looking at him. Despite the fact his was blushing…

"You are late idiot"

"I'm sorry but next time when you want me to find you please tell me where you are." Mikan said while puffing her lungs with more oxygen.

"Are you okay, Natsume? You look so red.. do you have a fever? Let me help you to your room. We can get things to be done faster."

Nastume's face turned even redder. Not because he thought of something my ex-classmates would think of, but he felt Mikan's palm on his forehead… checking his temperature…

Natsume backed off and started walking.

"Where are you going?" yelled the super irritating pig-tail.

"Where you said we would be... Baka"

_Oh right_ … and she happily skip next to natsume… to his room…think straight… for their project…

_**This piece is dedicated to my super duper annoying friend… crystalleaf..**_

**_Who threaten me to update, with her own fanfiction… people.. please DO NOT learn from her… anyway… sorry!!! It's been awhile since my last chapter… please kill me to release ur anger ( of coz'.. im jokin here..)_**

_**THANKS FOR READING and review if u would**_


	6. take it easy

_**YES!!YES!!!YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!! my chapter 6…**_ _**Sorry if I made you wait… …for so long… waaa…I'm so guilty now… hope my story will make up for the waiting….**_

_**Disclaimer : I OWN GAKUEN ALICE.. (Obviously lying…)**_

Today.. A bright sunny day…where everyone would love to be in the shade… However, our still-so-dense-beloved would not miss another day for their treasure…because it's so important for her.. and him…at least, that's what she thinks…

"I hope we will find it today.." Mikan said this almost every time before they went off for their search…**BUT… **she is damn oblivious that there is a ring in his pocket… He who is named Narumi… and a ring that looked exactly like the one in the photo mikan is holding….

_**That morning…**_

Narumi saw a box on his teacher's table. He open a box and saw a ring with a red jewel embedded on it. A note stuck to the box. Narumi smiled. "so fast? First runner up in the hunt. I should give then extra points for hading it up early"

Note : Mikan Sakura, Natsume Huugya

Of course, our beloved Mikan did not have a single bit of detail about her accomplished hunt. But how did it get there??? Let's see, shall we?

-

_**flashback**_

Two boys were seen in the wide hallway…the two most popular boys in the entire academy… but it is no big news as they always do that… they are good friends anyway…

"so…"

"seems like Imai had all with her…"

"yar… and she made me go all over to find them.."

"and how did u got this.. from her?" holding out a ring that jewel is sparkling under the corridor lights.

"a trade… for giving the rest of the rings to her…"

"…"

"she somehow got all the details back. And re-built the radar receiver. So it was quite an easy task."

"why did she need all of them anyway.."

"blackmail tools…"

Both of them sweatdropped…

_**end of flashback**_

For the next few days, Mikan had constantly dragged Natsume here, there and everywhere, mainly around the town centre. If you were a total stranger and see how mikan pull natsume into every shop she sees… what will u think? ANSWER: what a cute couple! smiles

Natsume kept the ring a secret. He didn't mind to be drag around. Or he likes being drag around… by Mikan. And maybe… just maybe he's… afraid to tell her… afraid that she will not have a reason to hang around him… afraid she is not by his side…AND THE MAIN POINT IS… mikan still don't know about the fact that they already have the ring… and the fact that the rest of remaining days are their holidays…

There are apparently two more weeks to go. Natsume is relaxed and all… but Mikan is worried to the core. Dear Natsume, why can't you just tell Mikan and you two can go on a date for the next coming two weeks? Looks like this evil author won't let it happen. Hehehe…

Back to the story…

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Natsume is hopeless. He won't even think about the ring seriously at all. Kami-sama, why did you give me this partner in the first place.  
I might be better off looking for the ring myself without him. YES!! That's it!!! I will find the ring by myself, it had to work somehow… _

_at least time taken to drag natsume would be on better use. _

_Mikan you are such a genius… why didn't you think of it earlier.  
_

_**End of pov…**_

So… the next day… Mikan went off without Natsume. But the problem is… where did she go?

_**next day**_

"It's already 12 noon. Where is that baka?" Natsume was in his room, usually by this time, Mikan would be dragging Natsume out of the bus in town centre. But she is an hour late.

Orh.. someone is getting worried…

Natsume got out of his 5-stared-ranked bedroom and head for Mikan's pathetic wooden-hut door.

But when he got there, nobody open the door for him. He felt like a complete idiot. Well, his is right now… for making Mikan worried and not notice it at all. And taking Mikan by his side for granted… so right now, he had to find her.

And tell her something that will shock her life…

And No..

Not "I love you" ( not so soon)

But he already complete the task…

Or at least hotaru did…

**_a/n:_**  
**_How issit??? Lame? Review please… Can you just review? I need review… even if it is jus one word…sobsob… sorry that it took so long…this is a damned short chapter..._**


	7. introducing MrX

_**Here is chapter 7… well.. I'm having a race with my friend right now… see who will update faster…whatever… im sorry for being a long-term-missing updater...**_

_**Disclaimed: I will never own something like this… sobsob.. Pathetic me…**_

* * *

Right now, Mikan is wondering around the town. And Natsume is sick worried, looking for her…

Mikan has been searching for that bloody ring for 5 full hours now… (and damned natsume havnt found her!!!)

Mikan is frustrated. With no direction, she wondered on the streets aimlessly. She didn't even bother to look into the shops like she first started…

**Mikan's POV**

A am tired. I am so stressed. I am craving for some energy. I want ice-cream. I want holawons. I want some company. I missed Natsume...

OH MY GOD

what did i just thought of... bad thoughts... go away... shoo...

**end of pov**

Mikan shooked her head violently, making her dizzy. she is so fed up.

"WWWHERE DO I GO AND FIND THAT STUPID RINGGGG?????????"

This caught everybody's attention, passer-bys stared at mikan, young children covered their ears to protect it from being burst. their eyes pinned on mikan, but she could care less.

She needs some rest, so she went under a nearby tree and fall asleep after 5 seconds…

_**another part in town**_

Natsume is running all over for mikan. He has been searching for hours. He is also tired, but to those missions he did, this is nothing. If it is for mikan…

He went to the fountain. He also went to holawons' shop. He went to the shop that has all kinds of big fluffy teddy bears. And to the café that sells Mikan's favorite strawberries cream cake. He went almost everywhere…

In a clearly intense atmosphere, mikan's voice rang throughtout the whole world…

"_WWWHERE DO I GO AND FIND THAT STUPID RINGGG????????"_

He recognizes that screech, he hear it every single day, it is certainly mikan's. and he realized that he is quite near mikan. And it's like a light had lit up,he gained back all his lost energy. And he dash towards the direction.

i hoped he find her, dont you?

_**meanwhile**_

Same situation on another street in the town..

"_WWWHERE DO I GO AND FIND THAT STUPID RINGGG????????"_

Too bad, this author thinks that no bad guys equals to no fun. Therefore, while mikan's scream reached the ears of someone in town, his eyes seems to glitter…

Let _Mr.X_ be that someone.

So, _Mr.X_ heard Mikan yelling like a mad woman, and like natsume, he knew whose voice it belong to, instantly. He smiled. And he is up to no good.

_Mr.X_ stopped his shopping and moved towards mikan. And he is one step ahead of natsume.

_**to mikan**_

Snores can be heard in the busy street, nobody seems to notice her, they didn't mind a young teenage sleeping on the street, passer-bys treat mikan like invisible and carried on their life

A black figure stood behind the sleeping Mikan. Yes, it is _Mr.X_. and I stated earlier he is up to no good.

OHMIGOSH

He placed mikan behind his back. And blend into the crowd. If any stranger saw them, they will just think that a father piggy-backed his daughter. But natsume is no stranger, and he saw everything.

Well… not everything.

He didn't catch the important detail. Who on earth is _Mr.X_

Natsume tried running after the kidnapper, but lost sight of them within seconds.

He desperately tried to look for some help, so he went to the best friend of mikan…

HOTARU IMAI…

**_later that same day..._**

Natsume successfully found Hotaru.and Hotaru promised to help. ( 0.o )

with 1,000 rabbits as helping fee. ( what do you expect?)

this made Natsume doubt if Hotaru see Mikan as her friend. but he still paid her in the end.

Hotaru listened to the whole story and started to question Natsume, as if he was a criminal.

and according to Natsume;

_- Mr.X_ may be a lady. He only sees the far away figure, so it was not so sure.

_- Mr.X_ is a blone, hair shade like ruka's

_- Mr.X_ is an adult. body fame similar to Narumi-sensei.

and who excatly is _Mr.X_???

* * *

**_A/N NOTE:_**

hey... isnt this page short? i hoped you all liked it. hehe''' i kind of run out of ideas sometimes. so i was hoping that you can help me. so pls send me a message or add a review. by letting me know how you think of this story is a great help. please and thank you. and i wanna addsomemore things... hehe'''

* * *

**mikan: HEY! IM KIDNAPPED!!! OMGOMGOMG!!! waaaaaaaaaa**

**canrolii: dun worry mikan-chan. he wont eat you up... hehe'''**

**natsume: i'll burn him alive**

**canrolii: o.0 concern?**

**mikan:(innocently) canrolii-chan, who the heck is that Mr.X??**

**canrolii: its a secret...**

**mikan: but im the one being kidnapped! i beleve i have everyright to know who kidnap me**

**canrolii: read on, its for me to know and you to find out... hehe'''**


	8. miscalculations happen all the time

_**Chapter 8 is here! It seems forever for me to finish this story. Maybe I should end this soon… special thanks to my reviewers… esp. crystalleaf… and minahoru, do you know that I like that name! **_

* * *

****

_Continue with the story!_

**Flashback**

_he saw everything._

_Well… not everything._

_He didn't catch the important detail. Who on earth is __Mr.X_

"

"

_according to Natsume;_

_- Mr.X__ may be a lady. He only sees the far away figure, so it was not so sure._

_- Mr.X__ is a blone, hair shade like ruka's_

_- Mr.X__ is an adult. body fame similar to Narumi-sensei._

_and who excatly is __Mr.X_

**end of flashback**

* * *

"

"

"

"we should tell a teacher!" Anna said worriedly.

"do you think they will believe us?" koko asked

"Natsume is a eye-witness!" Nonoko backed Anna up.

"maybe just ask serene-sensei to help us find mikan" anna suggested

"have you forgotten about mikan's alice?" hotaru hissed.

"right."

**And this kind of argument carried on for 2 hours...**

"can you track her down with any of your inventions, hotaru?" yuu asked

"no use. I think she forgot the necklace I gave her and left it in the room."

"necklace?" the rest of the group asked

"disguised radar." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"so you mean the necklace or other stuff you made us paid for is a transistor?"

"yeah, so bring it where ever you go. So it won't be so troublesome like mikan's case." Hotaru is real pissed, and everyone in the room can sense it.

Anna and Nonoko looked at the bracelets they bought from hotaru. Or hotaru forced them to pay. Yuu and koko had their rings as a pendant and hang it around their neck. Ruka covered the ring on his hand with another hand. And natsume simply stuffed his whole plam into his pocket; the ring that he could not take off.

Invisible smirk appeared on hotaru's emotionless face. And only natsume saw her mocking eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hotaru stretch out her hand to natsume. "100 rabbits please"

"begging?" he smirk. How clueless can he get? A genius…, begging? My hotaru is SO going to make him REGRET what his cursed mouth just said.

Hotaru took out a laser gun. Nope, not pointing at natsume, she pointed it at her finger. O0

But we all know that she is not depressed or thought no meaning in life or stupid to actually hurt herself. She point at a ring she was holding on to. Within a spilt second, she engraved a few words inside the ring. And this damned author will not let you know what it is… wahahahahahaaa

Natsume was still clueless, he was just looking at hotaru's laser gun and thought 'This inventor can make anything'

He didn't realized that hotaru had done her job and slipped the ring onto his index finger. Natsume tried to take it out. But it did not seems to be as easy as hotaru slipping it in. knowing she won another 100 rabbits and the title of genius, she smirk.

Before she left, she added "keep pulling it off and your finger will drop"

Natsume paid her 100 rabbits in the end. But she did not take it out, she just told him " don't worried. If your finger grows, it will grow with it. So it will be exact size no matter what."

But it's not the point, he wanted it off his finger. Though there is absolutely no point bargaining with the ice queen. And he had no tiniest bit of idea what on earth she wrote…

**End of flashback**

* * *

Now that mikan had no transistor on her, the gang could do nothing about it. They are desperated.

Hotaru stayed in her lab with yuu and ruka helping her to see if they can build something to track mikan without her necklace. Maybe using her hair???

Koko, anna, nonoko and natsume went around the academy, looking for mikan. Hoping she will suddenly appear and greet them or whatever she always do. Even youichi is helping, on account of natsume.

Natsume is dead worried. Even blind people could see it. He didn't even talk to ruka after answering hotaru's questions.

The sun is now hiding behind red Infar-structures of the academy. Leaving our friends and their long shadows wandering aimlessly like ghost that can either go to hell or heaven.

But… what can our little heroes do???

* * *

**In a unknown part of the academy, in an unknown period of time.**

Mikan wakes up in a very dark room. She rubbed her eyes and saw a figure leaving the room. Yup, that is Mr.X.

She didn't see clearly, she rubbed her eyes some more and tried to see who is it, but Mr.X is already gone by then. She found herself in the coach and decided to look around the dark room. It seems very familiar, She came here before, quite a few times.

But considering her pea-size brain, she just can't remember…

She wandered around, looking at the room. There are some trophies; beauty contest championship; most interesting alice award; best player on stage; most genius script writer…. And there are pictures of a few children. The photos looked very torn, telling us it had at least been over ten years.

She stared at a certain picture until she heard the doorknob turned.

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"Narumi-sensei!!!"

"ahh… mikan-chan! I see you are awake! Are you hungry?"

"yar, I'm starving!!"

"haha… as I expected. Here, take these sandwiches. you have been sleeping for the whole lunch period. So I figured out that you haven't eat your lunch."

"thanks… narumi-sensei, why am I in your room?"

"I heard you shouting in town. And when I got to you, you are already sleeping. And I can't just leave my student under the big hot sun for bed, right?"

"orh.. I see…"

"Mikan-chan"

"yes?"

"you were shouting something about the ring right?"

"yar… that stupid Natsume didn't want to help looking for the ring. In the mission you gave us. So I came to look for it myself"

"ahh… that ring! But didn't you and natsume already pass it to me?"

"we did?"

"yup, and congratulations! You guys were the second group. So I'll be giving extra bonus points for that!" Narumi didn't notice that mikan is clueless about the completed mission, I guess he is too stupid.

"really?"

"yup, and hurry up and eat. I have a meeting later. Just go to your home and rest later ok? Natsume seems to be in a very bad mood. I heard it is something to do with a girl, maybe another fan girl irrated him again. Just don't go and disturb him. Hotaru too. Hmm… I think yuu, koko, anna and nonoko also." Like I say, narumi is stupid, he is an idiot. And idiots tend to interpret wrongly.

"waaa!! What happen? So many people… and who can I go find to play with me now…?? " tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes. "whatever, I'll just go back to my room and sleep!" Mikan declared, as narumi sweat-drop… _didn't she just wake up? _

And narumi escorted mikan to her room and said their goodbyes, as hotaru tried to track mikan with her necklace….

What coincidence.

* * *

**a/n:**

**wahahahaha…. I'm ending here for now… so you know why hotaru and gang can't find mikan…even genius miscalculate wrongly sometimes… nothing much in this chapter.. onli same-old-stupid narumi kidnapping his own student.. sorry again.. for anything that you feel offended off…**

**Narumi: I'm not old! I'm only 29 this year! You must be kidding..**

**Canrolii: shut your pipe hole or I'll make your turn 60 in the next chapter.**

**Hotaru: you damned writer. I'm charging for letting you write my miscalculations…**

_**Baka.baka.baka.**_

**Canrolii: Mikan-chan… I understand how you feel now… **

**waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Mikan: please review!!**


End file.
